


Queenless

by BeckiWriter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon is my plaything, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeckiWriter/pseuds/BeckiWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been 12 years since Camelot last saw it's queen. 12 year of lonliness for Arthur. 12 years without a sister for Elyan. 12 years without a friend fo Merlin. 12 years of anonimisty for Gwen</p>
<p>And yet, after an attack by bandits, the two lovers are reinited once more. But Gwen is not alone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Lancelot Du Lac. Rest of series 4 never happened.

Twelve years had passed since that fateful night that lost Camelot's Queen.It had been twelve years since Guinevere was exiled. Since then, the enchanted bracelet had been found, the truth about Lancelot's return discovered. Morgana's wicked scheme had been brought to light, and Guinevere proclaimed innocent. Riders had been sent to scour all of Albion for any trace of the wayward Queen, but all had returned home empty- handed. News of her innocence had been broadcast wode, in the hope that she would hear and return home to Camelot. But to no avail. For twelve long years, Camelot had hoped that Guinevere would return, and take up her place on the throne once more. Arthur had refused to take another wife. Camelot had remained Queenless. And that is when our story begins.


	2. Chapter One

The village was filled with noise- from the singing of birds and voices of the townsfolk to the creaks of wagons and thumps of feet as people and ox alike passed along the worn dirt roads. The sweet smells of spices and other delicacies mingled in the air drifting in the slight breeze. Tradesmen shouted their wares to the buyers in the marketplace, each stall filled with wonders of every kind. Thick woollen blankets lay in piles beside delicate golden jewellery embedded with jewels.   
  
The sun beat down from overhead, glancing off buckles and rings, blinding those who wandered too close to those stalls or looked too directly at the sun. One such person was a young girl, with blonde-streaked brown hair that fell to her shoulders and multi-faceted blue eyes that seemed both innocent and wise at the same time. Her face was a warm brown, and was one of those faces that made you feel safe and comforted. Her hair fell in loose ringlets around her face, drifting slightly in the breeze.   
  
The girl looked to be deep in thought, her brow furrowed in thought, lip worried between her teeth as she looked up at the sun, shielding her eyes slightly with one hand. Just then, a voice from behind her made her turn, and her face spread into a wide grin at the sight of a dark-haired man behind her.  
  
"William!" she shouted, running towards him and throwing her arms around him. "You're back!"  
  
"Aye, that I am," he laughed, taking her by the shoulders and pushing her backwards so he could look her over, "and I daresay I have enough stories to satisfy your curiosity... for now."  
The last part was said with a wry grin, which broadened at her mock-pout.   
"Now, what were you thinking about just then, princess?" He asked, tweaking her nose and looking up at the sun.  
  
"I was thinking about the sun," she said, following his gaze, "and wondering why it shone day-after-day. I wanted to know what happened if it disappeared one day."  
  
"Oh, really?" William asked, looking down at her, "well, I have a tale for that if you're willing to wait for the night."  
  
"Why the night?" she moaned.  
  
"Because it's a story for around the fire," he answered, amused  
  
"Can't we just light the fire now?" she asked, hopefully, making William laugh loudly.  
  
Just then, a young boy with blonde hair and bright green eyes ran up to them, peering curiously at William before turning to the young girl, "Your mamas lookin' for ya, Kitta'" he said, voice thick with accent.  
  
"Come on, William," Kittiah urged, pulling on his arm, "let's go see my mamma- she's missed you."  
  
"Alright, alright," William said good- naturedly, allowing her to pull him along, "I've missed your Mam, I have."  
  
Together, they both turned and walked briskly across the market and down the worn brick road to the south.

* * *

Gwen sighed as she finished brushing the floor, and swept a lock of thick black hair behind her ear. She looked around the house; at the bare walls, the clay floor, the small table and chairs, the curtain that separated the main room from the small bedroom, with two straw beds. 

  
She looked at the small loom in the corner, the small fireplace, the wooden bowls and spoons. This life was a far cry from her old one, her lost one. She remembered her old home, the familiar alleyways and cobblestones streets . She remembered the forge, the streets, the marketplace. She sighed as memories of walking amongst the hallways, the familiar passageways of the castle. Of Camelot. Her home.   
  
She shook herself out of those thoughts, sternly berating herself. Camelot had been lost to her. She had betrayed it- betrayed Arthur. Her breath hitched in her throat as she remembered his face, his smile, the way he used to look at her- gaze filled with love and adoration.   
  
Just then, she was broken out of her thoughts by the voice of Kittiah. Her daughter. His daughter. Kittiah- heir to the throne of Camelot.


End file.
